16 Days to Say I love you
by Aglaia Agaue
Summary: Alternate Universe! Ciel's a female and her full name is Cecilia, but she's called Ciel. She will have a sister called Lauren. Vincent and Rachel will still be alive, but they'll almost hardly appear and so will the other characters. Elizabeth will still be Ciel's cousin but will hardly be mentioned as well. The students are all seniors, so yes they are legal.
1. Chapter One: The First Day

It was a normal school year until her parents had sent him to a boarding school. Ciel and Lauren were on their carriage ride to their school. All Ciel could think of was the conversation she'd had with her mother a few days ago…

_Rachel:_ "We're sorry Ciel, but we have to send both you and your sister to that boarding school in London. Your father and I have to go to the United States to get a better job."

_Ciel:_ "But why can't we just go with you?"

_Rachel:_ "You just can't…"

_Ciel:_ "But mom!"

_Rachel:_ "No buts young lady! You are going to that school and it's final!"

That's the only day she had screamed to Ciel and well knew that that moment was the last time they'd see each other. Lauren knew it all too well, but remained hopeful. It had been minutes, hours since a word was spoken. Not only 'till the school was in view that made had Lauren gasp in awe, "My goodness! What a large area for such small amount of people."

It was a bit too grand for one hundred, maybe even two hundred students. It had a circular shape to it, as if two mansions had been crushed together in a circle. Ciel just remained silent, since he didn't see the glory in such a school. "What are you getting all excited about? This is our first and only year here, and I bet that it won't even be worth it." Ciel commented, just to get punched in the shoulder. "Oww! What the hell was that for?" Ciel asked Lauren with a tone that resembled how confused yet tempted she was to slap her. "You'll like this year… You'll see…" Lauren responded, only to get a disapproved grunt from the other.

The school's principal and secretary stood in the front entrance, awaiting their arrival. Once the children come up to them, they all had an appealing smile to their face. "Hello, my name is Ash Landers, but you could call me Principle Landers. This here is my secretary Angela Blanc. She will be the one to take you to your room. Since the school year is already in progress, we'll have you get into uniform and follow along the classes. If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to come by." Before a word could be spoken, Ash was out of sight.

"My apologies for Mr. Landers' behavior. He's a very busy man. As you heard my name is Angela Blanc, but please call me Angela. I'm the school secretary and counselor." A slight bow was made towards them, the smile growing brighter once she looked up to them once more. "I see that this is Ciel…" Unfortunately, she went to shake Lauren's hand not Ciel's, only to make Lauren giggle and point her to the other. "Oh, my apologies." After a brief moment of introducing each other and discussing the school rules, the secretary led them to their assigned rooms.

"It was a bit too small for comfort, but it would do." Ciel told the secretary, only to turn and see that they were both left alone. "Tch, of course. No respect what so ever." Lauren complained as she set her baggage on the side of her bed. They made themselves comfortable, since it was around eight in the morning and they weren't to take class until mid-day.

Time had passed, they had put their uniform on and packed the items they needed for the rest of the day. Class had already started, but they were excused for a week because of the building's complex. Lauren had to take Math and Ciel was to take English. It was a journey to get to their classes. First, they entered Science, disturbing a frog's dissection. Then History, disturbing a group reading about Adolf Hitler. Finally, they entered Math class, which Lauren stayed in leaving Ciel to wonder around looking for the English classroom. A room labeled English was seen at the end of the large hallway. Ciel ran towards the door and knocked on it lightly. Elizabeth opened the door, and once she caught a glimpse of Ciel, she hugged her tightly.

_Elizabeth:_ "Ciel! What are you doing here?! Are you taking school with us?! Oh my god how are-"

_Unknown Voice:_ "Elizabeth, sit down in your assigned seat or you'll get punished severely."

After that, Elizabeth sat down as quickly as she could and so, a young male in a black blazer, crisp white blouse and long, form fitting pants came in. His hair was black and silky, with a messy, long hairstyle to it. "My apologies. My name's Sebastian Michaelis, and who are you?" Ciel was caught in awe and almost forgot to answer the man's question.

_Ciel:_ "Umm… I'm Cecilia Phantomhive. I'm-"

_Sebastian:_ "Ahh yes. You're our new student. I'm your music teacher, Tanaka's class was moved to the backyard for a poetry course. Would you like someone to accompany you?"

_Ciel:_ "O-Oh no. That's fine. I bet I'll find my way."

_Sebastian:_ "As you wish."

With that, Ciel left and the door was shut once the boy was already down the other side of the hallway. All she could think of was the man's features, and the tone of his voice. "_He looks fairly young to be a teacher. And teachers are mostly not even good looking. Wait, what the hell's gotten into me. I'm eighteen. He might be in his thirties. But he's so handsome." _And so, her train of thought continued. She almost had forgotten that she had to go to English class.

That night, Ciel and Lauren sat in their individual beds. Lauren was reading pass her notes and Ciel, like most nights, was writing. Lauren would try to see what she was doing, but once got punched in the face for almost finding out. Ciel would write poetry and sometimes shorts stories, mostly about how she'd like her life to be. If not, about her family and how she'd always be obligated to be proper because she was a lady. If she felt in the mood to talk about her past, something she feels, or even something improper, she'd write about it.

_Lauren: _"What's that you're writing there?"

_Ciel: _"It's none of your damn business."

_Lauren: _"Alright... Geez… Can't you manage to let me have a little piece and that's it?"

_Ciel: _"Fine…" sighs "What a beautiful cruel world this is. Nothing but a puzzle with a missing piece. It's easy to solve without that piece, yet we go through anything to get it, and once you've gotten it, you feel regret. Not only because that puzzle piece wasn't necessary, but because you were ignorant, and caught up into finding it. Then it's too late to finish the puzzle that you've started."

_Lauren:_ "And where the hell was that from?"

_Ciel: _"I don't know… It just came to me… Is it _that_ bad?"

_Lauren:_ "No! It was fucking awesome! I'll need a copy of that thank you…"

All Ciel did was chuckle set the paper aside. Turning off the lamp, they both yawned simultaneously and giggled shortly after. A few goodnights were said here and there as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: A Day With The Professor

Ciel woke and sat up to stretch. As she looked to the side, she saw the clock mark 7:28 AM.

"Shit I'm late!"

She scurried across the room, forgetting to even bathe. She just put on her uniform, tried to look and smell as proper as she was to be, and put her books in her book bag. The five minute school bell rung and she was sure that she was going to get in trouble since her first class was across campus. "_Music shit! I'm so late!_"

She ran, and just when the door was at her eye, the bell rung. She was most definitely late. The door shut when she was at mid hallway. She ran into the door, knocking softly and backing away. The door swung open when she was walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" That familiar voice, belonged to Mr. Michaelis. Ciel turned quickly, "U-Um… To get my late pass since I'm late." The man chuckled which made Ciel's pale cheeks blush a bit. "_Oh my god that laugh._"

"By a few seconds, I for one am human enough to know that you can't be somewhere on the clock so I'll let you off the hook."

"R-Really?" Ciel smiled. "_This man is so genuine my-"_

"No. You have detention with me at the end of class."

"_That little bitch! You fucker!_" Her thoughts could be shown on her annoyed expression and the loud, annoyed groan that escaped her lips. This made Mr. Michaelis laugh and move out of the way for his student to enter. And so she did, mad, but did. "Now don't be like that." The man closed the door behind him and everyone were talking in small conversation. The only seat left was the one directly in front Sebastian's desk. "_FUCK REALLY?!_"

"Class, we have a new student. Please, be as most kind to her as you can." Sebastian introduced her by the name Cecilia Phantomhive and Ciel interrupted with, "But please call me Ciel." With that, the class continued, and Ciel ended up in the singing choir. They began singing Toberu Mono and of course, Sebastian planned to push Ciel to her limit. Interrupting her as she did to him, making her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Cecilia you should try to at least sound the least bit on key." Sebastian sighed and Ciel groaned, crossing her arms.

Mei-Rin was also in the choir and loved how Ciel sang. "B-But M-Mister S-Sebastian!"

"What?"

"C-Ciel is the best singer here!" And the rest nodded in conformation. Some "It's true," whispers could be heard here and there. Ciel's lips turned into an amused smirk.

"Fine. You want to play, let's play." The bell rung and everyone packed their stuff to leave, and so did Ciel. She and the class walked quickly to the door, but Ciel's book bag was yanked backwards softly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"_Fuck! I forgot!_ M-My apologies, I forgot about the detention thing."

"Good that you remembered. Now, close the door for me and take your seat."

And so she did. She closed the door, sat on her chair, and left her book bag next to the door. She guessed it was fine since Sebastian didn't do nothing about it. She was looking down but she wanted to look at him, and when she did, her cheeks began to burn.

He was taking off his blazer in a slow motion, looking out the window. "M-Mister Michaelis?"

"Yes?" He looked at the young girl, who was wide eyed and blushing. His smirk came in and she blushed ever more. "Is there a problem?"

Ciel choked, "N-No… O-Of course not! Why would there be? I-It's not like you look hot or something… Wait… _DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!_" This made Sebastian chuckle darkly, Ciel's face was unforgettable. She was freaking out in the inside.

"Well thank you for the compliment. I fear that little to no one have complimented my looks."

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes I'm afraid. They think I'm in my mid-thirties when the do compliment me."

"And how old are you then?" Ciel's blush was diminishing. Her wide eyes going back to its normal size, which was very little of a difference.

"Twenty two."

"_My. God._ Twenty two? How?"

"Well, I graduated early. When I was sixteen I went to a musical arts school. Then, when I was eighteen, I attended an animated and non-animated art school."

"So… You became a teacher when you were twenty?"

"No. I took a teachers degree after that. This is my first year teaching."

"Ohh… Umm… Can I see a drawing of yours?"

The man chuckled. This detention was getting a bit too personal, but he didn't mind. "Now of course." He reached to his drawer and took out a random sketch that he'd make when his class was taking a test. There was a microphone being hold by a lady. It looked like she was a ghost by the way she was faded. There was a man holding the microphone stand, looking at the lady.

"W-Wow… T-This is… Good."

"Good? This is one of my best sketches."

"Well. If you'd like a fair test. Draw me."

Sebastian chuckled and took out a piece of paper and pen. "Alright." He began to draw her, but gave her no rules as in how to pose or whether she could move or not. He didn't even look at her. Five minutes passed and he let go of his pen. "Are you done?! Already?!"

"Well, I did go to school for this." He showed her the picture, which was her sitting on her desk, both of her elbows on it. Her left hand holding her left cheek. The other tucking her hair behind her right ear. She's smiling and blushing slightly, looking down at a notebook.

She was speechless, since it looked exactly like her. She was doing this yesterday in English class, she looked out the widow and realized that the backyard could be seen. She chuckled, "Has the teacher been stalking me?"

"Well, you are an interesting site to behold."

Ciel blushed and smiled, tucking the hairs on her face behind her ear. "Well thank you Mister Sebastian, but isn't flirting with your students against the rules?"

"We both know that I don't follow the rules to the letter now do we. I was supposed to send you to the Principal's office once you came late, but did I?"

"No. But I'm in detention."

The teacher chuckled, "Oh are you? Detention doesn't include getting to know your teacher and retting them to impress you."

"Well… T-That's right… But why are you accepting them then?"

"Maybe I do want to impress you." He leaned over his desk to her, making her blush more. She stood and walked to him. Face-to-face. She smirked.

"Well, would you care to impress me even more?"

The man chuckled seductively, which made Ciel's spine tingle, and maybe something else as well. "Mmm, let's see."

Sebastian leaned in, and so did she. Their lips collided in a slow, loving kiss. It seemed like hours before Ciel's tongue pressed against his lips shyly. Sebastian chuckled and pressed his tongue against hers. Tongues waltzing together, Ciel started to unbutton his shirt. "N-No Ciel." He pulled her hand away and as did he. Ciel was a panting mess, no, a confused panting mess.

"W-What?"

"Detention's over." He sat down, buttoning up his shirt.

"_H-He said my name… I mean… My nickname…_ O-Okay…"

Just as she was about to twist the knob, he was behind her, leaning into her ear. "Now don't think that I'll let you go so easily."

She turned, smirking, "Now why won't you?"

He chuckled and kissed her again. Making her smile, "I have to go eat."

"Hmm, alright."

She left blowing him a kiss before leaving. They exchanged phone numbers and so did room numbers. Later that day, she ran into him in the hallway and she gave him a smack in the ass and he turned to her with a _"hey!_" face and chucked. She winked at him and walked away. They texted each other the whole day, Ciel almost getting caught here and there. When she got to her room, she forgot that Lauren was even there.

"Who are you talking to?"

Ciel turned the phone of and set it on the night stand on vibrate. "Nobody."

"Oooo is that a boyfriend already?"

Ciel blushed immensely, "N-NO! Boys?! Ewww!"

"Cecilia? Are you going all lesbo on me?"

"N-No…"

"You know. There's nothing wrong with that… Right?"

"Now are you going lesbo on me?" Ciel chuckled.

"Maybe…" Lauren blushed and looked ashamed.

"Wait, you're-"

"Bisexual. I've been with a girl and a boy in my life and I've liked both. We do you think mom and dad don't let me go anywhere without them or you around?"

Ciel jumped out of bed and onto hers, ignoring the fact that her phone vibrated. "Now if you need some boobs to stare at you can always ask me." She joked.

"Pfft please, you have to oranges for boobs." She laughed.

Ciel punched Lauren's shoulder gently. "Fuck you Miss Watermelon boobs."

Lauren laughed more because Ciel began to tickle her. "Go answer to your disgusting boyfriend before I smother you with my pillow." She threw Ciel her small pillow to emphasize and they both laughed even more.

"Alright alright…" And so she did.

_Sebastian: You need to rest._

_Ciel: But professor! I need help with my art class!_

_Sebastian: Oh really? In what?_

_Ciel: I need a colorful kiss ;)_

_Sebastian: Don't you think it's too late for that?_

_Ciel: Now now… It's never too late for a moment with you Mr. Michaelis._

_Sebastian: Now don't get fresh with me._

_Ciel: Alright then. Night!_

_Sebastian: Goodnight love!_


	3. Chapter Three: Let's Do it Tonight

_Ciel: Morning! :D_

_ Sebastian: Good morning Cecilia._

_ Ciel: Nooooo call me Ciel!_

_ Sebastian: Alright, did you wake on the wrong side of the bed Ciel?_

_ Ciel: On the contrary! I had the best dream I could ever have!_

_ Sebastian: And what dream was that?_

_ Ciel: A lady never reveals her secrets love ;)_

_ Sebastian: Oh but I'd like to make them come true._

_ Ciel: Well, there's a lot of things that you'd have to do before that._

_ Sebastian: Like?_

_ Ciel: Slip a condom or two. xD_

_ Sebastian: CIEL! What the hell is that?!_

_ Ciel: You heard me. Let's go to your room tonight ;)_

_ Sebastian: We haven't been dating for at least a month or two and you'd like to sleep with me before I'd even pop the question?_

_ Ciel: THE QUESTION?! WHAT QUESTION?!_

_ Sebastian: I'd rather do this face-to-face._

_ Ciel: SEBASTIAN WAIT! WHAT QUESTION?!_

The whole day went by, and Ciel could do nothing but think about 'the question'. She could barely answer the questions to the test, but thank God that she then remembered the promise Sebastian had made to her. If she'd get straight A's for the whole semester then he'd give her a night to do what she'd wish. He was her tutor after all. His 'methods' were the best to make her remember bits and details of valuable information. Enough that if she'd analyzed, she'd know almost everything about the subject.

No one but her sister, Lauren, knew of her little affair. May suspected it since she almost caught them kissing in the hallway. It turned more and more public, and almost every teacher knew, but they didn't seem to mind. Even Principal Ash knew, but since there was little to no age difference, she being eighteen and he being twenty two, he didn't seem to have a problem with it as long as it wasn't public.

She was on her way to her dorm only to have her eyes covered by a pair of hands. "Now who is it?" She laughed a bit. There was no reply, so she took it that she had to guess. "Finny?" No answer. "May?" No answer. "Hmm, let's see… Elizabeth?" No answer. "Sebastian stop fooling around!" She laughed again and turned.

"Sebastian? Wow? You can't even recognize your own sister's hands?"

"Lauren, really?"

"Hey! These babies have massaged and punched you quite a lot."

"Lauren that sounded a bit wrong."

"It's only wrong when you want it to be honey."

Ciel blushed immensely. "Lauren!"

Lauren laughed, she always loved to embarrass her sister. "Fine, I'll leave you alone. I just came to tell you that you left something in the backyard."

"Oh, thank you then. I'll look for it now and then come back to our room."

"Alright." They walked separate ways in the hallways. Lauren was trying so hard to contain her laugher.

Once Ciel reached the backyard, she saw a glowing stone in the middle of the gazebo. She chuckled and picked it up. "Is this what I missed?" She looked back to see that there was a tree that had a red arrow pointing down the flower garden to the depths of it. She chuckled more and followed it to see more arrows and so, she followed them. Regarding any trouble that she can get into.

"The hell is this?" She ran until all arrows stopped. There was a round patch of land, flowers rose upon it, a dead end, with a white bench. There was a golden note on it. "Hmm?" She went to it and sat on the bench.

_Once you read this, close your eyes for ten seconds. Then, the answer to your question shall appear._

"Alright. But if someone does anything to piss me off I swear that I'll torcher you!" She closed her eyes after a few seconds of silence and counted to ten silently. She opened her eyes to a somewhat large box and she couldn't help but smile. "So you know that I like surprises…" She took the box to her lap and opened it as quickly as she could without breaking what was inside. Her hand reached in to take out a large portrait of her sitting on that exact moment, as if the person who did this could see the future. She was sitting on the bench, looking at the painting (which from the painting you could only see a small piece of it and the golden frame around it), in the garden. "_Hmm… Is there a clue here?_" Then, she realized that everything was painted as if the person who did this was behind her.

She turned her head back to see a smiling Sebastian standing a few steps away from her. "Hello there." She giggled.

"Well it took you long enough my little lady." He sat down next to her, sighing happily. "I was sitting here for at least twenty minutes."

"Well, a lady is never late for her anniversary, so you were just fashionably early." Her gaze went from him to the painting. It was as realistic as could be. "I love it, but didn't I tell you that I love fantasy?"

"Well, look closer."

Her gaze focused, and in the sky, the clouds were shaped as if they were butterflies and dragonflies. Near the flowers there were some fireflies glowing around, and the painting was as if she were in a maze. "Alice in Wonderland?" She realized her clothing was as if she was Alice and there was a rabbit hole hidden around the bushes. "You remembered."

"Of course I did. The night you came to my room calling me the Mad Hatter and jumping around my bed." He laughed a bit.

"And you kept calling me Alice." She laid her head on his shoulder before realizing a little funny detail. "Ha! The hat!" She pointed at the hat that could barely be seen beside her on the bench. The Mad Hatter's hat.

"I see that you like it. Seeing that I put both reality and fantasy together."

"I didn't like it." She looked at him with a face of disapproval.

"Oh really?"

"I LOVED IT!" Her lips crashed gently into his, both smiling at the impact. After a few seconds she averted her face to the painting once more, laying her head to where it used to be.

Sebastian chuckled. "Happy anniversary."

"_Shit I forgot to buy him a present!_ ...I-I seem to have forgotten your present..."

"It's alright. The best present you could ever give me is your smile."

Ciel's smile widened as she looked into Sebastian's eyes, the sun setting slowly, giving the sky a tint color of orange and purple. Sebastian's hand came to stroke Ciel's cheek. "That's it. Such a beautiful smile you have."

"And what an incredible liar you are." She laughed and so did he. They slowly got closer and closer, until their lips began to waltz together. Ciel moaned silently as she felt his hand on her thigh. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and a drop of water fell upon her cheek. "S-Sebastian?"

He looked up to see more drops coming from the now clouded sky. "My room's nearby."

"Catch me." She began to run, being careful to not let the painting (that was in the box long ago) fall nor break. Sebastian chasing her. She reached his bedroom and set the painting aside on the desk, only to be pushed onto the bed.

"Hey! Be gentle." She laughed. Sebastian was closing the door, locking it, and shaking his hips quickly. Making that dance that'd always make her laugh. He leaned his back against the door, smirking at Ciel. She smirked as well and pointed at him, only to curve the finger and point at him again, signaling to come to her.

He strode to her in a slow motion, his smirk only growing. She was on her knees on the bed once he got there, she yanked on his tie, making him moan. "Oh… So you like it rough?" Ciel's smirk grew more and more. "Oh Ciel, you do know how to woo a man."

"Hmm…" Ciel then began to stroke Sebastian's manhood through his pants. "Do I?"

"Y-Y-Yess…"

"Well, Mr. Michaelis, is there another lesson you'd like to show me?" She began to untie his tie, looking at him with seduction in her eyes.

"Let's start with lesson one now shall we?"


End file.
